


Whispers of Freedom

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Zylhiro wants nothing more than to curl up in his lover's arms and forget the world exists... if only just for a few moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short and fluffy~
> 
> ~ D.C

Zylhiro was exhausted, truly so, as he left the main hall of the hold and staggered down the stairs towards the courtyard, towards the tavern where his lover spent most of his day. He never let anyone see what he felt though. He needed to be strong as the Inquisitor was supposed to be. He needed to be strong for Ellie too.

Walking into the tavern, he let out a soft breath of relief as the darkened light of the tavern washed over him. He smiled at the bard and made his way towards Bull, who sat at his usual table in his usual chair. “ _ Ma vhenan… _ ” he murmured tiredly, a little anxiously as he met Bull’s gaze.

“ _ Kadan _ ?” Bull frowned when he saw his little lover, sitting up straight and setting his mug on the table. It was empty anyway. “Is something the matter?”

Zylhiro smiled, a soft little thing and he shook his head, “No,” he hummed, “I just wanted to spend a little time with you.”

Bull smiled then, sitting back and he nodded, “You never have to be afraid to ask. I always have time for you,” he said and Zylhiro sighed softly, the tension bleeding from his shoulders as he stepped ever closer and he was pulled gently into the Qunari’s lap. “Perhaps I should take you to your chambers? You look exhausted, little one…”

Zylhiro shook his head, pillowing his head against Bull’s chest and curling up in his arms, “I wish to hear the bard’s songs while I sit with you. This once.”

Bull blinked, bewildered for a moment until he seemed to understand and he smiled, pressing a kiss against the elf’s temple, lifting his gaze to catch Krem’s. The boy quirked an eyebrow, but stood up obediently when Bull nodded towards the bard. He’d have to buy Krem a drink later for the song he’d asked the bard to play. The tune soft and melodious and her voice gentle but carrying strongly in the dimly lit building.

Zylhiro hummed appreciatively when she started singing  _ Nightingale’s Eyes _ and he settled easily against his lover. Crystal blue eyes closed and as the song washed over him, he was out like a light before the last verse left the woman’s lips.


End file.
